Bad Chocolate
by Vera-Sama
Summary: Matt didn't even think Mello could put the words 'Bad' and 'Chocolate' together until now...Q bit of Easter fluff, in an odd way. rating for language to be safe. Happy Easter all.


AN: Inspired by a conversation I had with some friends while buying aster Candy on Good Friday.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Kthnxbai.

-Bad Chocolate-

Mello wasn't the most religious person on Earth. Anyone who knew him, even in passing, could tell that much. Hell, even people who didn't know him had a pretty strong hunch. Still, he did try to uphold a few of the religious beliefs taught to him by his mother in those long ago pre-Whammy days.

He still prayed before bed…when he remembered to. He still wore the rosary, the last thing his mother had given him before she died. He still sought guidance from above when there were things he just couldn't do by himself. He still gave something to those less fortunate at Christmas, although it was never much, as he didn't have much to spare these days. Also, he always gave up things for Lent, and was sure to attend Sunrise service every Easter morning, come Hell or high-water.

After all, with everything this damn Kira case was putting him through, and making him do, he needed as many brownie points with the man upstairs as he could get.

So as much as he hated it, he rose bright and early Sunday morning, dressed, and left without waking Matt. Sunrise really came too damn early for his liking, but religious duties and such being what they were…

Besides, he could always crash and sleep when he got back, right?

The door to their small apartment had barely closed when Matt cracked one eye open and glanced around. Sure the usually temperamental blond was gone; the gamer pulled himself from bed, and began to prepare the surprise he planned to have waiting for Mello when he returned.

Matt might be lazy sometimes…ok, most of the time. And it could be said that he didn't share his friend's concern, however small a concern it may be with Mello, with were his soul ended up in the Here-After. The redhead did, however, harbor a concern for his friend in the Here-And-Now, and knew all of that perpetual anger and stress wasn't good. So, as small a notion as it may e, he'd decided to fix Mello an Easter Basket, something neither had received since their days at Whammy's. It wasn't much, but if it made Mello smile, it was worth the effort.

xXxXx

Mello strolled into the apartment, a small plastic bag in hand, and was less than surprised to find Matt on the couch, controller in hand, and cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"Jesus, Matt, are you trying to burn down the apartment? You know we have too many loose papers laying about for you to smoke in here…" A scowl crossed his face.

"Someone dropped something off for you." Matt said, pausing his game and snubbing out the cancer stick. "I put it on your bed."

Mello looked curious, and a bit confused, as he strolled into their shared bedroom. He froze when his eyes landed on a good sized basket, various pieces of plastic 'grass' and small chocolate eggs overflowing on the sides.

"He said his name was a 'Mr. Bunny'…" Matt began, taking on a cheesy grin. "Like…'Easter Bunny'. Heard of him?"

Mello stood stock still, staring at the basket. Matt frowned at his less than happy expression, and followed his gaze to the center of the basket.

"Look, man, if you don't like the stuffed chicky, I'll give it to that little girl across the hall. I just figured since Kay always used to put stuffed animals, you'd like it, and the yellow made me think of you-"

"It's not the damn toy, Matt." Mello snapped. "It's…" He moved a little closer and made a vague motion.

Matt stood behind him, and examined the basket again. Had he committed the ultimate sin against Mello and bought something white chocolate by mistake?

No…no…everything was milk or dark. H knew better than to make that error. So, what was it…?

"Oh…" Matt reached forward and plucked he thin box from the chicky's lap. "It's not this is it?"

Mello watched the box move in mild horror. "Yes, it's that. How the Hell can they suggest you eat a cross on a frigging Holy Holiday?" He crossed his arms, forgotten plastic bag smacking him softly in the chest. "It's…Sacrilegious. Bad chocolate, man, bad chocolate!"

Matt scrunched up his eyes in thought before pausing and laughing. The redhead laughed so hard he had to brace himself against his knees until he caught his breath.

"What the Hell is so funny, jackass?"

"First of all…" Matt finally wheezed out. "You're one to talk about sacrilegious stuff."

"What do you mean?" Mello glared. "I'm very religious. I went to Sunrise service, damnit."

"In tight-ass leather, with a gun strapped to your hip." Matt observed. "Coat hiding it or no, I know you had the gun with you…"

"It's LA, you don't go anywhere without a gun, moron." Mello justified, tactfully ignoring the 'leather' bit.

"How many scandalized old women hit you with their purses or overly decorated Sunday hats?" Matt inquired.

Mello hesitated before answering. "…Three…" He then huffed. "It's not like I shot he crazy old bas or anything…"

Matt nodded as if all of this proved his point. "Secondly. It' chocolate. You eat chocolate all the time. It's supposed to make people go 'Yay, warm Jesus feelings!' or something…"

"Well it doesn't. Take it back and bring me a nice, non-sacrilegious bunny, or something."

"Isn't the whole Bunny and egg thing all based on old Pagan beliefs?" Matt wondered.

"That's besides the damn point." Matt couldn't be sure, but he was almost certain Mello was pouting a bit.

"Look, if it really bothers you…I'll get rid of it, ok? I'll give it to the kid across the hall or whatever." When Mello gave a slight smile of approval, Matt decided a change of subject was in order. "What's in the bag, Mels?"

"Don't call me that." The blonde asked, tossing Matt the sack in his hand before turning his attention to the Easter basket.

Matt untied the knot at top and began to pull out things. "Peeps?" He inquired. "I didn't think you liked them…"

"You do though, don't you?" Mello replied, peeling the foil from a tiny bunny and mercilessly biting it's head off. "Oh the little crème filled kind…" He murmured in approval.

Matt also retrieved a bag of jellybeans, and, at the very bottom, a white ducky plush with a red bow. He smiled a little.

"Happy Easter, Mattikins…" Mello glanced over his shoulder before taking another bite. "Sorry it's not in a nice basket. I had to go with what I could find."

"It's ok. Happy Easter, Mellybean…"

"Matt…"

"Yeah, Mel…?"

"Call me that again, and I'll kill you. Clear?"

"Yes sir. Crystal."

Matt believed him. He had no reason not to.

"Good." Mello gave a curt nod before digging through the basket. "I may send Kay an E-mail later. I'm sure she's been worried sick about us…then again Near's probably been keeping her informed on our activities. Damn little arrogant bastard..."

Matt almost shook his head as Mello went from the topic of their kindhearted caretaker at Whammy's to the boy who caused so much of Mello's stress, simply by existing, in less than three seconds flat. Still, Mello didn't sound angry…

He glanced up and smiled a little to see the yellow chicky had a new home on Mello's pillow. With a small nod, he set his ducky atop his own pillow. He stashed the 'bad chocolate' as Mello had put it, and ate it himself when Mello was out of pocket. He enjoyed the occasional bit of chocolate, after all. And while the calm didn't last long, his Easter surprise had obtained the desired effect. Mello passed the rest of the day in a relaxed, happy, laid back mood. He was even smiling. All day.

Mello had a wonderful smile, on the rare occasion he decided to grace the world with its presence.

-The End-

AN: Yes, Easter Fluff for you. Interpret it as Matt/Mello if you want, or simply as best friend/roomies. I don't care. Also, I couldn't resist another reference to Kay, my beloved DN OC. You'll get to meet her properly if I ever get my Whammy's fic off the ground. Or you could just go read 'Apple of Discord' by ScotlandNeedsWerewolves. We're co-authoring it.

Anyway, I personally don't share Mello's views. Chocolate is chocolate, and Easter has become far too commercialized, like all other holidays, to really feel guilty for eating a chocolate cross. Still, I did think it would be in mildly bad taste, so I opted to buy the chocolate bunt football player instead. xD

As I said, this was meant to be funny, fluffy, and odd. Hope I succeeded in at least two of the three. Happy Easter, to those who celebrate it. Please review.


End file.
